


Paperclip Bracelets

by ghostly_fics



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Secrets, So Sorry about that, literally the most self indulgent thing I've ever made, reader dies in the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostly_fics/pseuds/ghostly_fics
Summary: Most of your weekends included food, rest, and The Good Place (among other tv shows).This one, apparently, included dying.(Updated weekly)
Relationships: Michael (The Good Place)/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	1. You probably didn't need groceries today.

"Here's your pizza, miss."

' _Ah, music to my ears,'_ you thought, tipping the delivery man as you brought the extra-cheesy goodness into your living room.

This was one of those rare weekends where you weren't working one of your part-time jobs, due to the snow and ice. So while you may be spending it in your slightly run down, one-bedroom apartment, you were going to enjoy it.

Your laptop was already set up on the table, so you clicked play and grabbed a slice.

\----

Sadly, you had not fully anticipated your ravenous hunger, so as the third season of _The Good Place_ closed up you went to raid your fridge.

"Oh." Apparently you had forgotten to buy groceries.

' _Well, no time like the present_ ,' you thought, glancing forlornly at your laptop. It was still early in the night, so hitting the store wouldn't ruin your time completely.

You shivered, opening the the door. It was freezing out.

\----

You awoke. This was odd, because you were pretty sure you hadn't fallen asleep.

A wall stood before you, painted with green words. " _Welcome! Everything is fine_." This was odd, too, because while your mind was still hazy, you recognized those words.

You glance around, realizing that, yep, you were in an exact replica of the waiting room in _The Good Place_. Whatever your captor had drugged you with must have been strong; your panic felt smothered behind your mind's haziness.

Taking a few deep breaths, you stood from the couch.

Then the door opened.

"(Y/N)?" asked Michael. "Come on in."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, (Y/N). How are you today?"

"Um," you start. You.. were you in some sort of dream? It would explain that underlying fuzziness. _'Oddly realistic.'_

"Fine, thanks." you mumbled, staring in wonder at the realism of it all. You could even read the print under Doug Forcet's picture.

Michael followed your gaze. "Ah, yes, that's Doug, we'll get to him. First though," he said, turning towards you. "You, (Y/N) (L/N), are dead." Your jaw clenches despite yourself - even if it was a dream, it wasn't nice exactly a nice thing to hear. "Your life on Earth has ended - you're now in your next faze in the universe."

"I'm - sorry, I'm _dead_?" Might as well play your part. Just how long and detailed would this dream be? "How?"

"Well, let's see," he said, retrieving a file from his desk. "Normally I'm supposed to have a full background on the residents, but I guess my boss wanted to, uh, _test_ me." His smile seemed strained as he flipped through your file. Shawn hadn't given Michael any information on you? "Apparently, you had gone out of your apartment at 11 o'clock in the evening, and while you were driving you had skid off of the road - the road was iced, you see - and into a nearby lake, where you, unconscious, drowned, hours before your body was found by a group of teenagers." You shivered. This might've been a dream, but being told - _that_ , was uncomfortable.

"So - " you start. "Um, where exactly am I?"

Michael smiled gently, laying his hand on your own. "Well, it's not quite as black and white as you were raised to believe. Simply put, there's a Good Place and a Bad Place - you're in the Good Place." You shudder, attempting to give a smile. "I'm - I'm so glad." Lying still left a bad taste in your mouth, dream or no dream. "Um, so who exactly is -" Michael cut you off, turning to look at the picture on the wall. 

"Ah, yes, that's Doug! Doug Forcet." Upon seeing your curious look, he continued. "Doug was a stoner kid who lived in Calgary during the 1970s. One night..." You find yourself zoning out again as Michael explained what you already knew by heart. 

Were you taking Eleanor's place in this dream? Oh, but he had called you by your name, not to mention your rather realistic death.

Michael stood. "Well, let's go for a walk!" he said, impatiently grabbing your hand.

You can't help but notice the realism in his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! It's been... longer than I expected. Christmas ended up piling on more work than expected, and on top of that I ended up losing the drafts for this chapter (along with a few other WIPs of mine). I'm.. still not quite happy with this chapter? Anyways, I'm going to do my best to stay on schedule. Sorry for the wait!


	3. A/N (I'm super sorry!)

Hey, everyone! Sorry for the radio silence... again. I've been thinking about this for a while, and I've decided that this (and one other story of mine) is going on a semi-hiatus.

I have so much work (thirteen subjects is not an exaggeration, along with non school work), and I don't think I can regularly update with the kind of quality I want to give you. I'll still be working on chapters, and may release one every few weeks, but this hiatus will be lifted on spring break, and permenately lifted on summer break.

I'm so sorry for not updating! You're totally welcome to bother me on my writing Tumblr, @the-magicians-writer, to ask about this story or just to chat.

\- Vale


End file.
